In wireless or cellular networks, manual radio frequency (RF) planning may not be adequate for changing RF environment because user equipments (UEs), such as mobile phones or smartphones, are typically moving. Further, system loading is changing dynamically, when more users enter the network or the quality of service (QoS) of each user is adjusted. Initial RF parameters are set sub-optimally due to inaccurate/insufficient input to the RF planning tool and inherent inaccuracies with RF propagation models. A smart antenna is used in some wireless or cellular networks referred to as self-organizing networks (SONs) to increase capacity and optimize network coverage. In a SON, a smart antenna (also referred to as an adaptive antenna system (AAS)) can use collected data and beam shaping and splitting algorithms to provide optimized antenna patterns, and thus improve communications. Beam shaping is the functionality that optimizes the shape of antenna beam patterns to better cover the intended service area to improve coverage and decrease interference. Thus improving beam shaping algorithms helps to further improve coverage and better resolve interference issues.